world_of_vigilantesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristoff Wernstein
OVERVIEW ---- A victim of his own experiments, Kristoff was found on his way to a new contract and shown to have rapid mutation in his system equivalent to that of super-humans. Now, his body is transforming at an alarming rate and he has no idea if his mind will stay intact with it. However, he continues to work at his goals despite this potentially crippling change to his life. As Kristoff would agree, science must always prevail. APPEARANCE ---- Kristoff is a roughly 6' man of obvious German descent. His face is thin and chiseled, and his body is scrawny while staying proportionate. He is in surprisingly good shape for his age, due to him having a diet and active life consistent to his body's needs up until now. He has worry lines, laugh lines, and crow's feet marked upon his face. Jowels have started to form around his face, but these are rapidly fading with his mutations. Speaking of which, he has two hands that are scaled. The fingers are tipped with curved, half-inch long claws that are wickedly sharp. His palms are slightly elongated, and his fingers longer in proportion to them. He tends to wear extremely warm clothing in multiple layers, and is often seen with a pair of goggles over his eyes. When his goggles are lifted, however, it reveals his reptilian eyes. They have black slit pupils, red irises, and black sclera. His hair is swept back slightly, and is stark white due to his age. TIMELINE ---- Origins Kristoff was born in 1954, February 14th. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father being an accomplished scientist did not have much time to dedicate to parenthood. So Kristoff was left to be raised mostly by the staff of the mansion in which he resided at this age. He was pushed to excellence by the shadow of his father, wanting to impress him and even surpass him entirely. Murs de Fer RELATIONSHIPS ---- Kristoff currently has found a sort of work partner in Franz Ferd, and outside of Murs de Fer he has a wife and three kids, all of which already have children of their own as well. POWERS ---- Reptilian Physiology ''(Tier 1)'' Kristoff is rapidly mutating into a reptilian biology, manipulating his physiology into something else entirely. He is able to 'taste' scents almost as well as a canine could smell, and has heat detecting organs under his cheekbones that can detect large living organism for ten meters. His eyesight is extremely poor now, however, but in his range of effective vision he can see in low-light in a superior way to humans. His hearing has become greatly acute, to the point that gunfire that is close enough will physically stun him. Along with all of this, his vertical agility has become extremely enhanced. As long as he has a surface to cling to, he is able to scale it with impressive ease. Another advantage of this mutation is an increase to his healing ability, namely pointing to limb regrowth becoming possible; albeit over the course of a week. ''Cold Blooded - ''Kristoff's man disadvantage is that since he is becoming a reptile, his body is slowly becoming more and more cold blooded. Being in cold enviroments for too long can make him sluggish and lethargic, and with enough time send him into a hibernative state that if he is not rescued from by being located to a heated locale, this can result in death. Currently Kristoff is able to survive for multiple hours in the cold as long as he bundles himself up well enough. This does have some advantages, namely that when he is able to be in a heated location his speed of working on projects and thought clarity increases drastically. SKILLS ---- TRIVIA ----